Talk:Ashe/@comment-10428734-20150501140623/@comment-11013454-20150501194842
i'm not entirely sure what the point of your triade is. Because it just sounds like hot air'd complaining. Litterally drowning in salt water fresh from the ocean. I'm not sure you know what you acutally want from her either. you seem to want ashe to be better than she current is on live, but 'not like this.' How then. How exactly would you like them to make ashe a unique ADC without ruining her identity as 'the marksman with slows, a hard stun and utitilty ' WITHOUT stepping the boundies of the other adc's who all have their own themes. What exactly would you like her to have instead of her attack steriod Q. A snare? She doesn't need it. a skillshot? Why, she already has one massive one and one spread out one. A targeted abiltity? what, so she can lob one dude with some dumb debuff like reduced armour or mark them like all the other assasin champions that she clearly is not. another passive skill that enhances her AA's? her Auto attacks already slow what more do you want them to do, freeze armour and reduce attack speed? Are you complaining because it's complicated? No, it's not. It's an attack speed buff with a window of damage oportunity. It's there to stop flat damage numbers from rolling in and ashe to just have a flat AD scaling whenever she turns it on like just getting 'AS/Slow/AD' BAMB. It's there to make you think about when you want to use your Q. Use it now for the slow/As or save it a bit for the extra kick if you know you can make it work and potentially get punished for waiting when you needed the AS now. the stacking mechanic is there to create a counterplay against ashe. If your the enemy, you can stop her stacking properly (they reset, they don't just tick down again) or when she has it you can just make her waste it with the 50 billion CC options available across the board of league's champs. it's 4 seconds. That's interesting, way more interesting an a 8 mana slow toggle which was so irrelevant it might have well just been a passive in the first place. It's a damage abiltity for an ADC who has statisicly the least damage of all ADC's. Dont' pretend she didn't need one. because she does. Now lets talk about the passive. Lets just start by saying ashe's current passive is dumb. No one cares for it. if you say you do then good but know that you're in the minority. Ok, it' has a maths equation. fine. whatever. theres no reason her slowing wouldn't be her normal passive, it's as significant as sivir's getting a speed boost when she hits stuff. but then the crit part comes in. Your idea of "Ashe deals 10% bonus damage and slows targets 'expect for morgana' (Do you have something against counters or something? it's not like morgana can spell shield everyone...) is the definitnion of free stats. Ashe would always operate on a 110%AD scaling. this means that if she crits like a normal adc she's getting more out of it than a normal ADC (because why wouldn't you get crit chance if you have a 10%AD on you). You can't do that, you can't just give them 10%AD and a slow for a passive. SO what did they do? they took the 10% and encorporated it into a formula unique to ashe that becomes her crits. Crits only she can utilize and have been created so that she doens't get spilling damage over normal ADC's. Keep in mind that ashe needs to hit a target AGAIN within a 2 second period to start doing bonus damage. if for any reason the frozen debuff melts before her second hit she needs to start over. You can use your W to set the freeze on but if your trying to harras you probably aren't in range of a champion to land it in time or with the range of supports in bot lane you don't have the luxary of getting free AA's off without going into a danger zone. Here's an example an early game ashe with a given 20% crit chance does 130%AD in crit damage per shot. For interest note that in most games you have about 50-80% crit chance in the end. As going overboard with crit is a luxary you can't afford with how squishy ashe is. so lets say she hits a target for 4 times. 4, so she doesn't have stacks for her Q. Lets even assume it's on CD because she used it to push tower faster with the AS. thats 100 (because this one cannot crit)+130+130+130 = 490%AD Now lets say current ashe crits. 200 (becuse this is the garenteed crit from her current passive)+100+100+100= 500%AD the difference between thse two are small. But this is only if ashe critted once in the second scenario. She could, by all means, have critted twice. similarly one of those 130% could only be 100% because the slow ran out. As you increase her crit chance, her PBE build builds more into it's bonus AD. sure. But under normal circumstances, any 3 of the remaining 100's to a normal ashe can double by luck, and this luck increases everytime you get more crit chance. The ONLY thing ashe's special crit modifier does, is take out the random effect of crits and smooth'd it out into a damage modifier that is smaller but more constant in damage. For someone like ashe who pretty underwelming AD statistics this helps her push damage where she really needs it and not hope that you get some good crits in there. So that ashe definately has a damage modifier, but she can't abuse it outside of the special interaction of her Q. Which again, is highly dependant on sistaution. It's purpose is not to create sitautions where ashe balls out of control or give her more damage, it's a regulator in a way that looks positive. 'oh sweet, i'm mini critting targets. It feels nice to do extra damage' is way more applealing that 'oh yay...i have 1 garenteed crit now after wanding around in my lane when i can't CS because i'm getting zoned or we pushed too much.' You are engaged into buying some crit chance with this passive, you want to do mroe bonus damage, it's something you can acutally keep some tabs on and even if you don't you have to keep in mind it's mechanic at the very least if you want to show it. Your crits are there, they're constant, they're visible, they look like you have a passive that's functioning in the middle of battle when you click on the thing. the old one you waited around until the game said you had a crit ready. It's not something you control, it's like watching a bar grow the more you watch the grass. TL,DR: She is more interesting. She's gotten more dynamics and her boring parts have been chopped up into something more active that isn't designed to make her do more overal damage from passive alone (atleast in the begining, at super late game it might but if your already that fed why does it matter, ADCs at this point start spewing damage as a rule). Added she got more dueling power with her Q, because she needed some desperately.